The present application relates to electrical power generation, and more particularly, but not exclusively to fault protection associated with back-up electric power systems.
Typically, circuit breakers are the primary protective device utilized for back-up electric power generator systems. In the event of a fault condition, such as excessive electrical current, the circuit breaker is opened. A given circuit breaker may be packaged with fault detection capability and/or depend on external inputs to indicate a fault has been detected. Under certain circumstances, circuit breakers may improperly open in response to transient conditions resulting in a false trip; and under other circumstances, there may be an attendant delay in opening the circuit breaker resulting in damage to a back-up generator, feeder conductors, or other equipment of the back-up system. Thus, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.